Till We Meet Again
by soul-maka-kid98
Summary: Miku and Len were so close, until a cruel fate tore them apart. Now re-born, the two meet again in the world of VOCALOIDs. Rated T for language and cause I might wanna do something bad later on 8D
1. The begging of the end

Miku had always stared up at the blonde haired boy in awe and desire. Of course, she wasn't the only one who wanted him. Len was hot, there was no denying it. Many people like Neru, who tried desperately to be like Miku but "original" with her single side ponytail also, had a thing for Len. Miku was the one who was always nice to everyone. No matter who you were, she was nice. She'd extend a helping hand and a bright smile that could melt away all the worries you ever had.

Len was one of those "bad boy" types. Of course, he was equally as nice as Miku at times too though. But to Miku, he was rather sour. He envied her, getting her high marks, being elected as president of the council, and then that burning hot sensation he'd feel whenever she would give one of the other guys that signature warm smile irritated him the most.

Sure, he had barely ever talked to her, but there was a reason. She always seemed untouchable. Even when she was alone, she had this force field around her or something, but Len could never seem to be able to approach her.

Realizing he had been lost in his thought, he shook off any images of Miku in his head and headed to the music room. He had loved singing and playing the piano forever and that was the one place where he could hide from watching eyes and just be himself, and melt into the music. However, when he got to the door, he heard someone playing a soft melody. Then the most beautiful voice began,

"_suyasuya… yume wo miteru_

_kimino yokogao, _

_kizukazu koboreta namida, _

_hoho wo tsutau…_

_setsuna no tokimeki wo_

_konomuneni kakusitetano"_

Len identified it as Japanese, a language he had wanted to practice but never could find the time to. He stood frozen at the door, listening intently.

"_Last night, Good night__  
><em>_Last night, Good night___

_kono yoru kimi no te__  
><em>_nigitte nemuruyo"_

The heavenly voice cracked and he could hear light sobs from the other side of the door. He could see a shape sitting at the piano through the distorted window on the door, but couldn't tell who it was. He thought it'd be quite bad to walk in, but his curiosity was killing him.

Slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door a crack. Long radiant greenish blue hair cascaded around her, covering her face that her hands were cradling. Len could tell it was Miku distinctly by the hair, so he slowly began backing back out. As he took a step back, a loud creak echoed in the small music room. Miku's head jerked up immediately and stared at Len, her green eyes wide.

"Ah, L-Len! Hello! I'm sorry, am I in your way? I…I'll just go. I'm very sorry…" Miku said in a rushed voice. She began to collect the sheet music in front of her, but in her blind haste, all of it fell to the ground.

Turning red, Miku began to pick up the music quickly. Len smiled to himself before crouching down and helping her. Sure, he was usually rather bad to her, but at this moment, she wasn't the one helping, she was the one in need of help. And besides, Len had a soft spot for innocence.

"Did you write all these yourself?" Len asked, staring at the different sheets.

"I…Uh, yes I did…" Miku said, tucking some hair behind her ear before picking up the last few. Len looked at the page he had in his hand.

"'Last Night, Good Night', eh?" Len read. Miku turned a darker red and Len handed it back to her. "You know...You're very good."

Miku looked up at him and smiled brightly. "T-Thank you! Very much!" Miku said happily, tucking the paper into her folder.

Len looked at her, his smile fading. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Y-Yes, I'm…I'm fine..." Miku replied, she tried to smile, but tears began to form in her eyes again and she collapsed to the floor. Len crouched down in front of her and lifted her head up. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"That song…What does it translate to in English?" Len asked.

Taking in a breath, Miku replied

"Your profile  
>dreaming peacefully<p>

I don't even realize  
>these tears falling on my cheek<p>

I'm trying to hide  
>the heartbeats of my sorrow<p>

Last night, Good night  
>Last night, Good night<p>

this night, I hold your hand  
>tight, and fall asleep"<p>

She wiped a tear from her eye and said "I wrote it for a man named Kaito…He…He died recently. We were very close."

Len studied her face, as she choked back another sob. In the 12 years he'd known Miku, he'd never seen her cry. She always smiled. "So others won't get sad too" she'd say before furiously wiping away the tears and smiling at him.

"You know…its okay to cry sometimes. The only person you're hurting is yourself." Len whispered, taking the thin, shaking girl into his arms.

Miku hesitated before burying her face into Len's warm shoulder, and just cried.

Many more weeks like this followed. They'd meet in the music room, and they would take turns singing or playing for each other. Music was a passion they both shared and loved. Miku couldn't help but feel more and more attracted to Len each passing day.

Len told her how it felt when people started spreading rumors that he and his sister, Rin, engaged in incest, which he swore was untrue. While everyone else was intertwined in the lies and gossip, Miku would hold a crying Rin every day. Eventually, Rin moved schools, unable to take it, and the rumors died down.

They lived in this happy and peaceful bliss together. Until one day it all came to an end.

Miku showed up at the usual time, usual spot, but one thing was out of the usual routine. She wanted to ask Len if he wanted to go to a concert with her, together. It had taken her a while to fight off the embarrassment rising in her chest every time she even began thinking about it, but it was no use.

Len sat at the piano, already irritated. He had failed two of his tests, and gotten word Rin was sick and he had to go across town to get the medicine and still be on time for his afterschool job. He was going to tell Miku that he needed to go when she arrived.

Miku opened the door, her face already a deep red.

"Ah! Len, I...I was wondering if you…You might like to…Go to a concert with me? I know it's a bit short notice…But I was hoping you might be free tonight…"

Len turned his gaze from the piano up to a blushing Miku who stood, holding a poster for a piano concert to her chest. His heart melted, and he felt that rising heat in his chest that others talked about. She looked so innocent.

Len smiled warmly at her and his' face softened. "Sure," he replied "I'd love to."

With that, Miku's face light up so bright it made Len have to smile back. "I'm so glad! I'm sorry, but I have to go home and finish my homework then. I'll see you tonight!" Without thinking, she hugged him tightly, taking in his wonderful scent.

Len smiled back. "Tonight" he replied, and Miku took off out the hall. He turned to the window and watched her pigtails flying behind her as she ran happily. He watched her look both ways before crossing the street.

Then he watched the truck hit her small body that he had just held.

He watched the papers of her songs they wrote together fly through the cold wind.

And he watched as she lay on the ground, blood all around her.

Then he screamed.


	2. Reborn

(Haha a lot of you weren't expecting that ending were you? 8D Don't worry; I'll make everything better~ kinda.)

Len darted down to the road where Miku laid, blood pooling around her. Len couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down his face, and he took Miku's cold body into his arms.

"Len...its okay…" Miku tried to reassure the boy but he shook his head.

"No! IT's not okay Miku! You can't die...We have the concert tonight, remember? You promised me…" Len cried.

"Ah…I'm sorry…So sorry…" Miku whispered. She shed a single tear and closed her eyes.

As she let out her final breath, Len took in a deep one before letting out a long scream at the sky. He then grasped her tightly, hoping that her eyes would open, that she'd breathe, that she'd live and smile at him like she always did.

But she didn't. Her eyes stayed closed and panic rose even higher in Len's throat. He pulled out his cell phone and screamed at the operator for an ambulance.

Within 10 minutes it arrived, with its red glowing lights illuminating Len's crying face. By then it was far too late. The pried Miku out of Len's grasp and took her off in a body bag.

Even though in her death Miku was as beautiful as ever, Len couldn't help himself. He vomited onto the grass as a paramedic patted him on the back. He wiped his mouth and collapsed on the ground and began to cry again.

(Miku's P.O.V.)

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my eyelids. Slowly I opened them for what felt like the first time in ages. I looked around intently, taking in my surroundings.

It was a large room painted different colors in different sections with doors and name tags over them. I noticed a green one with my name on it.

"WELCOME MIKU!" Two voices yelled from behind me. One was so familiar that I knew immediately who it was.

"KAITO!" I yelled and hugged him. A girl with short brown hair and a red top that cut off under her bust and a red mini skirt stood next to him.

"Hello, Miku. My name is Meiko. And I see you know Kaito. I bet you have questions…Well, to put it simply, you have been reborn. As a "Vocaloid"." The brown haired girl said.

"Pardon me?" Miku questioned, confused.

Meiko and Kaito exchanged a glance and Meiko turned to me.

"To put it simply, your love and passion for singing was enough to take you into this second life, the one of a Vocaloid. Here you can sing to your heats content." Meiko explained.

"W-wow…" Was all I could manage. I stared up at her, taking it all in. "I…I died, didn't I?"

Meiko looked at me sadly. "Yes...I'm afraid you did. But that's part of the requirement to become a Vocaloid. You die and are reborn here."

The memories of Len's face moments before my death flooded back and replayed in my head. I collapsed and the tears began to flow. "Len…" I cried in between my sobs. Meiko put a hand on my back and I let Kaito pick me up and carry me to my room. He set me down and I cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke, I was discouraged to find the same walls that had faded away last night. I thought this was all a dream, but I guess I was wrong.

Meiko greeted me and handed me some clothes. It was a silver blouse with greenish blue fringe and a tie. There also was a black skirt with a greenish blue trim. She then handed me two arm covers and black thigh high socks with the same bluish green on the top.

"Th-Thank you?" I said as she plopped two pink and black hair bracers on top of everything else.

Meiko smiled at me like a mother would smile to her child. "I know it's a bit odd. But then again you can't run around wearing that," she gestured to the blood stained uniform I still wore.

"Ah, true. Thank you very much. I'll try it on now" I replied and smiled. It was definitely a perfect fit, and I had to admit, it was a cute outfit. I stared at myself in the mirror and I swore I could see Len there too. I touched the cool glass and fought back tears.

There was so much I wanted to do still. I really wanted to kiss Len most of all though. The thought of locking lips with him and just melting into the kiss…

The thought of him only made the lump in my throat bigger. I hit the mirror lightly with my fist, careful not to break it.

"Miku..? Ready to start singing?" Kaito asked as he stuck his head in my room.

"Ah, yes. I'll be right there." I replied sweetly. Kaito smiled then left. I rubbed my face vigorously before taking a deep breath and heading out.

A tall girl with long flowing brown hair with a single neon blue streak and purple eyes stood in front of a mike. She smiled at me as I approached.

"Hello Hatsune Miku, I'm Akayane. Being reborn as a Vocaloid means you get to sing as you have been told. What happens is we take these songs and sell them back on Earth. Today you will be singing a song entitled 'Love is War'. I hope you like it. Singing should come much more naturally here. So go ahead and take your spot and we shall begin." She said. I nodded slowly.

"These lyrics…They're in Japanese, right?" I asked as I studied the sheet.

"Yes they are. You're familiar with the language, no?" Akayane asked. I smiled and nodded. "Good. We shall begin then."

Taking a deep breath I began

_mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou_

_Ahhhhhhhh….._

_haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou_

_hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku_

_Ah, __sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante_

_wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no_

_doushitara dousureba_

_BAKA da na... watashi_

_hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou_

_ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!_

_setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi_

_misete ageru watashi no omoi o_

_sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no_

_dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai_

_aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai_

_kimochi ga osaerarenakute_

_doushitara dousureba_

_n__ aite nanka nai n'dakara ne_

_.._

_Daisuki!_

_tatakau no yo HAATO o ute_

_shudan nante erande'rarenai_

_SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo_

_kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

_geigeki youi_

_senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu_

_koi wa moumoku_

_kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no…._

After I finished I took in a deep breath. I had never sung like that, ever. Akayane was smiling at me as I turned to her. She gave me a high-five and Kaito gave me reassuring thumbs up.

"Ah, Miku," Akayane said "you may be happy to hear this. We will be getting two new Vocaloids on December 27th! Isn't that exciting?"

I forced a smile. "Yes, I think that will be great! I can't wait to meet them!"

That night, the only dream I had was one of Len. I woke up with tears on my eyes and my pillow grasped tightly. I wiped off my tears and got dressed. One day…Len and I will be re united…I just know it…


	3. A New Life

(Len's P.O.V.)

It had been a week after Miku's death. Today was the funeral, and the skies turned dark and opened right as the ceremony began, rain pouring down.

I was thankful for it because it helped hide my tears.

Everyone from school was there, crying and holding each other, staring at the open coffin where Miku lay, so beautiful she could be sleeping.

I watched my twin sister Rin walk up to the podium to say some words about Miku. A few whispers crossed the yard.

"She's the girl that was sleeping with her brother, right?" I heard a voice whisper to my right. I turned to the source and glared at the girl before she broke the eye contact and turned away.

"Miku was by far the kindest, most sincere and nicest person I had ever met. Back when certain rumors were floating around, she was the only one who extended her hand to me. The only one who'd talk to me, the only person who'd hold me while I was crying. She was definitely my only friend." Rin paused to take in a shaky breath then scanned the crowd. "You may all think you knew Miku. And maybe you did. But one of Miku's passions besides helping any living creature was singing. She had the most beautiful voice and was excellent at the piano. I wish we could have given back to Miku one last time before her life was taken so prematurely. She could have gone so far…It's so…unfair…" And with that, Rin burst into tears and I helped her back to her seat.

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances, probably taken back by what Rin had just said. Slowly a few more girls climbed up to say some words, but they were all the same.

Once everyone who was scheduled to speak was done, everyone stood for the lowering of Miku's coffin.

I breathed out and watched as the man in a black suit put the lid on the coffin, sealing off Miku's beautiful face.

I ran my hand over the slick ebony wood before they lowered her slowly into the recently dug ditch.

The rain beat down harder as I cried for about the 70th time. A few began to leave. I wanted to stay forever, but I couldn't let people know the truth…I took Rin under my arm and we left.

I sat in my room staring out the window as the rain continued falling. I was still wearing my suit from the funeral, too dead to change.

"Miku…" I whispered to the cold world outside my window. I hoped this was all a dream. A very long dream that'd I'd wake up from. I pressed my forehead against the window and a chill ran up my spine from the coolness of it.

I clutched the sheet of music entitled "Last Night, Good Night" to my chest. I had recovered it from the scene of her death.

I had transferred to Japanese to learn the lyrics to the other songs she wrote. I also had been saving up money too to buy a piano. I realized could never go back into the music room during the funeral. That was a place for just Miku and me. I couldn't go in a lone anymore.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, Miku's lovely voice echoing in my head.

(Miku's P.O.V)

I've had the privilege of singing for Akayane for 4 whole months. It's been so surreal, seeing Kaito again and being able to sing all day any day.

Of course, the feelings I had for Kaito before he died rushed back when I met him again here.

But alas, he has feelings for Meiko. I can't do anything but be happy for them. I suppose it wouldn't have worked, with Kaito being 4 years older than me.

I had the offer of having all my memory of my life on Earth erased but I denied it. I think that's what really gave my edge and emotion to my music.

"Today," Akayane said to us happily, "we welcome two new Vocaloids! They should be arriving shortly!"

I smiled at her, a bit nervous. I had to admit, I was kind of excited to meet these new people. I wonder who they were…I brushed my hair extra and straightened my tie.

Kaito, Meiko and I grouped around the spot where they were about to arrive.

I held my breath and plastered a smile on my face.

A bright yellow light shone and I quickly shielded my face with my arms and turned away.

As the brightness in the room decreased I moved my arms away to see these new Vocaloids.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened.

Two lumps with clothes that looked burnt and ragged blonde hair lied at my feet.

They began to stir as I stared.

My throat tightened and my eyes watered. It was too good to be true…

"….Len…." I whispered, not even able to hear myself speak it. "Len…" I said a bit more loudly.

"Len! Len! LEN!" I was now screaming. His eyes fluttered, the brilliant blue ones I had stared into those 4 months ago finally locking with mine. His pupils dilated as his eyes widened upon locking gaze with me.

I put my hand over my mouth to suppress a scream. "LEN!" I cried; the sound muffled from my hands. I quickly ran to embrace him.

"M-Miku…? Is…Is it really you?" He whispered into my neck. Chills ran up my spine with the pleasure of feeling his breath on my skin. I nodded into his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

I could hear Rin, Kaito and Meiko laughing but I didn't care. The boy I thought I'd never see again at all was now standing here in my arms, breathing, to be with me for all eternity.

I couldn't help it and a few tears of pure joy slipped down my cheek as we pulled away the hug.

"Len…I missed you so much…" I barely managed. Len gave me a small smile back.

"I know…But now we're together and that's all that matters." Len replied, taking my hand slowly and squeezing it. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"WELCOME LEN AND RIN!" Meiko and Kaito shouted, ruining the moment. I looked up at them and smiled none the less. Len let go of my hand slowly before turning to his sister.

"So, let me get this straight. We're reborn?" Len asked. Kaito and Meiko nodded, and Meiko launched into her explanation again. I tuned her out and just stared at his attentive face.

Rin caught me staring at her twin brother and winked, causing my face to flame up.

After our little group disbanded, I grabbed Rin's arm. I had one question on my mind that I was dying to hear the answer to.

"Rin, if you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" I asked, hoping it didn't seem rude.

Rin's face grew distant. "It was thunder and lightning out so Len let me sleep in his bed. The power had gone off so I lit a candle and put it by his bedside. I forgot to blow it out before falling asleep…I guess the candle fell at one point because I woke up to the smell of smoke…Then there was nothing. And….Now I'm here." She finished matter-of-factly.

Her eyes glazed over for a second before she blinked, her eyes sparkling again. She gave me a forced smile.

I hugged her tightly. "Not that I'm glad that you died, but it's wonderful to see you. I missed you Rin," I whispered. She smiled and hugged me back, like how she used to after a whole school day of being bullied.

"I missed you too Miku" Rin whispered, giving me a sad smile.

She then waved and headed off to bed.

I stood, staring blankly at the wall, no thoughts in my head, just a monotonous hum ringing in my head.

A lot had happened today, that was for sure. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I had cried so many tears over Len. I had spent so many restless nights dreaming of his face. I could almost hear his voice calling out my name…Even now…

"-ku. Miku!" My eyes flew open and Len stood in front of me.

"Ah! Len! I'm so sorry, am I in your way?" I said hastily, pulling away from the wall.

"No, it's okay. I just noticed you asleep against the wall. I was wondering if you were okay..?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How about you? Is everything alright?" I asked, looking worriedly at his burnt clothes. I imagined him lying peacefully in bed while the flames slowly consumed him by moonlight. I swallowed back slight tears that rose just by the thought that he had died.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Len muttered. He seemed a bit distant at the moment. I smiled at him none the less, still taken back by the amazing feeling of seeing him yet again.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope one day we can…Sing together again…" I said, realizing how corny it sounded out loud. But it was enough for Len to give me a smile that melted my heart.

"I hope so too. It'd be very fun to be able to do that again." Len replied. Then his smile turned into a rather sad one. "I…I never returned to the music room. It…It just didn't feel right, you know?"

I felt my heart lurch and all I wanted to do was grab his face and smash his lips onto mine. Instead I smiled weakly at him. "I know…I wouldn't have been able to either if the roles were reversed…I'm so sorry…"

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. It's not like you paid that driver to hit you," Len said quickly with a short laugh. I choked out a laugh too to lighten the mood, but an awkward silence fell after.

"Well…Good night…" I whispered, waving awkwardly for some reason.

"Yeah…Good night," Len replied, waving too.

I turned to walk away when Len spoke. "Miku…" I turned around to face him and he pulled me into a hug. "I missed you…So much…" We stayed like that for almost a minute before he pulled away and cleared his throat. He was blushing slightly.

"Uh…Sorry...I…Uh…" Len stammered. I smiled at him and without thinking, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I said, and then smiled. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned even darker red. I gave him a small wave before walking away.

As I turned the corner I fell to the ground and my face felt a thousand times hotter and my heart beat like mad. Why the hell did I do that?

I buried my face in my hands and squirmed like a crazy person.

When I finally got a hold of myself I hurried to my room and collapsed on my bed before having a spasm of embarrassment. Hugging the pillow close to myself I closed my eyes and flopped onto my back.

Even though I was embarrassed as hell, I still wondered what would have happened if I had kissed him on the lips…

Then his tongue would slide into my mouth, his hands would explore my body, I'd rip off his shirt during the steamy session and he'd begin unbuckling belt before ripping off his pants, revealing his-

"GAHHHHH!" I cried out loud without thinking, breaking my very inappropriate thoughts. I scratched my head like mad hoping that would exorcise me of all those impure scenes that ran through my head.

Kaito stuck his head in, a worried look on his face. "Uh…Miku? You alright in there?" He asked.

"Ah, I'm fine. Sorry if I disturbed you, just…uh…had a bad dream…" I said, trying to think of a good excuse. He looked at me oddly for a second before slowly shutting the door, leaving myself to my thoughts.

The main thing that worried me most is that a part of me wanted to finish that little scenario I'd began thinking of.


	4. Memories

(Len's P.O.V.)

I sat on the edge of my bed, my eyes wide and every muscle alert, even though it was 2:15 AM according to the clock on my beside.

I knew sleep wouldn't come easy, given the fact that I had died in my sleep. I should have saved Rin…I could have saved Rin… She's dead because I couldn't wake up, I couldn't smell the smoke and get her to evacuate the house.

My body felt heavy and a small draft chilled my spine, licking my bare skin through my burnt clothes. I thought briefly of Miku and touched my cheek where she had kissed me. When I was with her I had relief of all of these thoughts. I didn't have to be reminded that I was pretty much dead right now.

I trembled slightly at the thought yet again. Just last night, I had been burned to death. I couldn't take it anymore…I stood up quickly and ran out. A tall girl with long brown hair and a blue streak stood around the corner.

"I figured sleep wouldn't come easily the first night. How may I help you?" She said in a smooth voice.

"Uh…Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Akayane. And you are Len Kagamine, no?"

"That's correct. I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge or whatever here."

"You are speaking to her." Akayane replied, stretching out her arms and smiling.

"Great. You said I had the option of erasing my memory of life before here?"

"That is correct. But only if you like."

"Good. I want you to erase it then."

~Next day~

(Miku's P.O.V)

I stretched and yawned as the sunlight poured in through my window. I smiled happily to myself. I was finally reunited with Len! For all of eternity! Or something like that.

I hugged my pillow again and squealed into it happily. After I calmed down, I got up and got dressed. I made sure I looked perfect before walking out the door.

"Good morrrrrrning!" I sang happily as I walked out into the hall.

I looked around for where Akayane usually awaited me but there was no sign of her. I noticed Meiko and Kaito standing in the corner talking. Neither was blushing so I figured it'd be okay to interrupt.

"Ah, excuse me. Have either of you seen Akayane by any chance?" I asked.

Meiko and Kaito looked at me sadly and Meiko took me into a hug. "Oh Miku…I'm so sorry…I know how much he meant to you…"

"Huh?" I asked. Who do they mean by "he"? As realization sunk in I got panicked. "Len! Where's Len?" I cried.

"Len is fine." Akayne said, walking around the corner.

I turned back to Meiko. "Then what's wrong?"

"Tell her Akayane! Tell her what he did!" Meiko shouted.

I turned back to Akayane and tilted my head slightly.

Akayane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Try and think of this from his reason. He blames himself for his sister's death. Imagine what that'd be like to live with the whole time you're here. To be constantly haunted by the thought that it's your fault."

"S-so…what did he do?" I whispered. I had an idea of the answer but I still wanted to hear her say it; to confirm it.

"Len approached me last night…And asked me to wipe his memory. So I did." Akayne said. "Miku I'm sorry, but really, you have to think about his reason here."

"No, I understand. It would be hard to live with that, wouldn't it? But…Does that mean he forgot absolutely everything about his life?"

Akayne looked at me with sympathy. "I…I'm afraid so. He doesn't remember anything except how to sing."

"O-oh…" I whispered, looking down at my feet. I fought back tears like I always did. Akayane put her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to sing today. You can go rest, or if you like, go and see Len once he's done recording his song."

I nodded slowly and looked up at her. I forced a smile. "Okay. Thank you" I said, then turned and walked back to my room.

I figured this would happen. I was too lucky to be able to be with Len again.

No, I'm not mad at Len. I understand how terrible it must feel to think that. But did I really not help at all? I know he had helped me when I was crying about Kaito's death. He had been a distraction from it all.

All those days we spent together in the music room wouldn't be shared memories anymore. All those tears I had shed over him wouldn't mean anything to him. Anything that I felt for him wouldn't matter because even if he had the slightest feelings for me, he will have forgotten it all.

Yet again, I cried because of Len.

"Miku? If you like, you can go see Len now…" Akayane said, sticking her head in my room. I looked up at her and smiled and nodded. I got up and ran out to see him. As I began to turn the corner to where he had finished recording, I heard voices so I paused and listened.

"Len? You really even forgot me too?" I heard Rin say, distressed.

"Look, I'm sorry; I don't know who you are." I heard Len reply.

"You…You jackass!" Rin cried, and then ran out of the room. She bumped into me.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I cried.

"M…Miku!" Rin cried, hugging me and sobbing into my chest. "Go talk to him! If anyone can make him remember…It'd be you…"

"Shhh, its okay Rin. I'll talk to him." I whispered, stroking her hair. I looked up at the slightly ajar door. He truly had forgotten everything.

"Th-Thank you Miku. I'll be in my room, please tell me how it went after." Rin whispered, breaking away from the hug and walking away. I figured what she was wearing was supplied by Akayane too, like my clothes. She wore a sleeveless shirt sailor-style with a giant white bow on top of her head, the same arm covers, short black shorts, and a yellow suspender on her left side and leg covers similar to the ones on her arms.

As she rounded the corner I turned back to Len's door. I took in a shaky breath and knocked lightly on the door. I heard a grunt and the door flung open, revealing a grumpy Len.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Ah…I...Uh…Just…Um…" I stammered. He looked so annoyed at me.

"Stop wasting my time. Spit it out already." Len said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"My name is Miku…I see you forgot who I was…?" I started, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes for the hundredth fucking time! I don't remember anything! Like I told that other crazy bitch a thousand times, I don't know shit!" Len roared. I felt a nerve snap.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"Yeah well I'd really like it if you could leave me be now." Len said, not seeming phased at all.

"R-Right. I'll leave, sorry Len." I exited and the second I closed the door, I burst into tears.

(Len's P.O.V.)

I watched the teal haired girl exit and scratched the back of my head. I felt my heart leap when I saw her and I couldn't help but feel guilty when she said sorry.

Yet I don't know who the fuck that girl was.

As I turned around to pick up a piece of music that had fallen to the floor I noticed a silhouette in the window on the door. I recognized it as the girl who had just blown through here. Miku, I believe it was. I held in my breath and could hear a light sob emit from her before she dashed away. I opened the door slightly to see her running, her skirt flowing.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What a strange girl.


	5. Gone Forever

(Len's P.O.V.)

It was a little weird; not remembering anything at all. But this voice inside me was telling me it was for the best. I decided to stop thinking of it for the time being and think about those two crazy bitches that blew through here moments ago.

I wonder who those two girls are to me. The blonde one is quite feisty yet has a kind and caring vibe washing off of her. The teal haired one seems like a real crybaby with no backbone, to nice for her own good.

Yet there was something aching in the back of my head every time I gazed upon her. Okay, yeah, she was hot. A bit small in the chest area, but overall not too bad…

My judgment of the teal haired girl's body was cut short when I heard two voices talking.

I paused to listen intently, leaning against the wall and taking long breaths. I felt like a bad ass ninja spy~

"Yes, I understand his reasoning, but he should have told her first! She's so heartbroken…She ran by crying, and according to what you told me, Miku usually doesn't cry in front of others." One voice said. It sounded like a woman's.

"He made Miku cry? Shit, he must have really broken a nerve. I feel so bad for her, they were so close. I could tell she really liked him, and I know he must have liked her back." Another voice replied, this one a bit more masculine and boy-ish.

I think they're talking about me…And what's this about Miku? She liked me? That is, if they were even talking about us. Why do I not remember anything?

"And that poor dear Rin too. She's his sister! This whole thing really is quite terrible…" The girl voice replied. I furrowed my brow. I'm taking a wild guess that Rin was that blonde haired crazy bitch.

"I agree Meiko, but remember what Akayane said. No meddling in the process." The boy replied. He sounded like he was trying to have a voice of authority, but he really just sounded like a big pussy compared to the girl.

"I know I know…But it hurts to see Miku like this. She was so happy when he finally arrived…Even though I've known her for four months; I still already feel so attached to her…She's like a daughter to me…" The girl whispered. She paused and I took in a breath. Realizing how loud it was I covered my mouth instantly, praying the two around the corner didn't hear. But when the girl's voice called out "Who's there?" I knew I was screwed.

I winced but decided to stroll by casually. The boy and girl I heard talking stood around the corner, the girl in red glaring at me, the boy with blue hair staring at me intently.

"Oh, hello Len!" The boy said, smiling warmly. I shot him a glare and turned to the girl.

"Hi Len." She muttered. I bit my cheek. She seemed pissed.

"Yeah, whatever." I murmured and tried to excuse myself. As I walked by, Meiko hit me with her shoulder. Caught off guard, I stumbled slightly. It was then that I realized Meiko was really tall compared to me. I dared to look up at her, and she gave me the dirtiest of dirty looks.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed. I looked up at her again and glared. My temper rose over and even though she was older and could probably beat me up, I finished saying "Out of my way, bitch."

I felt a large force crash onto my left cheek and before I could stable myself I fell to the ground and looked up. The blue haired man stood, his fist frozen in the stance of a punch. "Don't you ever call Meiko that you bastard!" He yelled, looking a lot fiercer than I thought he was.

I could only stare up at him, felling blood trickle down the corner of my mouth. "Now apologize!" He roared. I furrowed my eyebrows and he picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "Do you understand me, you motherfucker?"

"Kaito! Enough! Leave him alone. I don't need an apology. If anyone, you should apologize to Miku." The red haired girl intervened; I'm guessing her name is Meiko. I was slightly afraid of this Kaito guy now. He let go and I dropped at least three inches to solid ground. I rubbed my neck and looked up at him.

"Look, I'm sorry Len, but never say anything like that about Meiko. Or anyone else around me." Kaito said. He looked sorry, but my cheek was burning so I looked away, avoiding eye contact. What the fuck just happened?

"I still don't see what Miku likes about him." Kaito whispered to Meiko.

"I heard you." I said, glaring at him. "And enough about Miku! What the hell could I have done to her?" Meiko turned to me, a bit calmer now.

"You don't remember anything before today right? Well, you and Miku went out-"

"Meiko!" Kaito intervened.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm only telling him what he forgot," Meiko replied, smiling sweetly. Kaito raised an eyebrow, but yet again let Meiko be the dominant and continue. "Anyways, you and Miku used to go out. Then you woke up today with no memory, which of course must have upset her. Do you think you said something heartless or careless?"

I thought briefly back. Not really. "No, and I doubt I ever went out with her. She seems like a real cry baby-"I stopped, seeing Kaito glaring at me, his fists clenching. "-And not my type…" I finished lamely.

Meiko snorted. "God, you really are a-"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Akayane told me there will be a new Vocaloid arriving soon!" Kaito said excitedly, cutting off Meiko's sentence.

"Really? Yay! Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl yet?" Meiko said, distracted from her retort about me.

"I believe it will be a girl." Kaito replied, smiling at her. "C'mon, let's go get some food." Then he put his arm around Meikos' waist. I figured they were going out or something yet it was still kind of awkward seeing them.

"Mmm, sound's good. Let's go." Meiko replied, snuggling into him. I watched, my mouth titled into a slanted line.

I still didn't exactly know where I was. That girl with the blue streak had merely old me I was in a place where I could sing to my heart's content. All I really remember is that singing is my only way to be free. I really liked it, no matter how prissy it sounded.

I scratched my neck and began down the corridor when I walked by a room with door slightly open a crack. An eerily familiar tune played before the most beautiful voice sang

"_Suya-suya yume wo miteru_

_Kimi no yoko-gao_

_Kizuka-zu koboreta namida_

_Hohowo tsutau_"

My head ached from trying to remember, but I couldn't, no matter what. I wanted to run away and be away from this haunting melody but I couldn't.

"_Setsuna no tokimeki wo_

_Kono mune ni kakushiteta no_

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night_

_Kono yoru kimi no te_

_Nigitte nemuru yo"_

I couldn't take it. I flung open the door to see a girl sitting at a piano, her long radiant teal hair falling past the seat, her eyes wide and filled with tears as she immediately stopped at turned towards me.

"Ah! L-Len! Hello, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" She picked up her music in haste and I couldn't find my voice to speak as she flustered around me.

I wanted to find out if we really went out though. Could we have? I suppose it's possible. I guess I'll experiment.

I grabbed her as she whisked past me and held her tightly from the back. "Miku…I remember now…" I whispered.

"Len? Really?" She said, her voice so filled with happiness I guessed it was true. Taking advantage of the current situation and, just acting like a dick really, I pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. She didn't struggle. I guess that means that Meiko lady wasn't lying after all…

(Miku's P.O.V.)

Oh.

My.

God.

I am kissing Len Kagamine right now and I don't know what to think. His lips are so soft, so sweet.

His hands are so gentle and are caressing my butt-wait. What? My eyes fly open as he begins squeezing it. I tried to squirm my way out of his hold no matter how much I want to stay in it. But he was by far stronger than me at the moment. All those years of taking karate secretly apparently hadn't paid off. He pushed me against the wall, licking my lips with his tongue, his hands moving up my stomach.

"L-Len!" I cried. Adrenaline shot through me and I managed to push him off. I could have hurt him, I really could have. But I loved Len, and I could never hurt anyone I loved.

"What?" He shot back, irritated.

I wanted to cry. I really did. This wasn't Len…At least not the one I knew.

"You're not Len! The Len I know is kind, caring, compassionate, and he doesn't touch or kiss me like you do!" I cried, backing away from him. It's not Len…It can't be Len…

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Look. I'm sorry. I was told you were my girlfriend and…Uh, hormones got the best of me. I'm sorry Miku. I must have scared you. But I'll never hurt you or force anything. I don't remember anything Miku…You have to realize that."

"I know…I know that. I-I'm sorry. If you'll please excuse me, I planned on meeting someone. So sorry Len, I'll…See you later…" I had to get out of here. I smiled at him as genuinely as possible and ran out. I ran to Rin's room and knocked lightly on her door. Within a second it flew open and Rin stared up at me, her light blue eyes searching mine.

I fought back any tears rising before she pulled me in and shut the door.

I sat on her bed and tried to smile at her, to reassure her. But I couldn't.

"Tell me what happened." Rin demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and staring up at me, her gaze piercing into my soul.

I hesitated and began a re-collection of what happened, leaving out the whole kissing scene.

"I…I see. He really doesn't remember anything at all…Why? Why?" Rin cried, tears bubbling in her eyes, looking up at me hopefully like I had all the answers to life's questions.

I couldn't tell her the truth, of why Len had approached Akayane to have his memories erased. In reply to her question, I shook my head. "I'm sorry Rin, I have no idea…" I felt terrible lying to my best friend, but for now the pros outweighed the cons greatly.

For now, all I could do was hold her tightly and fight back my own tears for her sake. I was still a little shaken up by the event earlier, and I could feel myself shaking slightly.

Then Len I knew…Well, he was gone.

**Gosh I've had like 3/4ths of this chapter done for quite a while, and I'm not really happy with the end. I might make a re-make. Please review, I really appreciate them all! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my fic! :D**


	6. Please Remember

**HEY GUYS! 8D Haha just the author here with a small little foreword. I made this chapter a little longer and A LOT more dramaticccc :D I hope you all enjoy this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids (I wish I did D8) they belong to their respective owners and this is made entirely for fan made purposes. **

**Now on with the story!**

(Miku's P.O.V.)

Meiko told me yesterday that there was a new Vocaloid arriving today, and reportedly was a female. I was very excited; I couldn't wait to meet her.

"Someone should bring a blanket or extra clothes for her…" Akayane said casually. "Oh yeah, and her name is Luka. Megurine Luka."

Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Len, and I stood in front of the place where Len and Rin had appeared. I snuck a peek at Len and our eyes locked. I felt my face heat up, remembering his lips pressed against mine and his hands groping my butt. He must have felt some shame too, because his' cheeks turned a light pink and he broke the eye contact and looked away.

I looked down at the ground warily. Would it always be like this between us? I wanted to sigh but instead I let it out through my nose, my shoulders suddenly feeling weighed down by a thousand tons.

My little moping moment was cut short by a bright pink light. Meiko clutched a long black blanket tighter and the light dimmed.

A nude long and slender girl lied curled up, cotton candy pink hair sprawled around, blood pooling around her, yet no signs of any lacerations were on her body.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing blue orbs. She took in a sharp intake of breath and sat up. Meiko quickly covered her. Kaito was looking away uneasily and Len shut his eyes and scratched his lowered head awkwardly.

Meiko and I helped her stand and Rin walked beside us as we led her to her room. Meiko sat Luka down on her bed as she stared blankly forward, holding the black blanket tightly around her. Rin returned with what I guessed were Luka's clothes, and sat down next to her on the bed.

Immediately Luka's head snapped up. "Who the hell are you people?" She hissed. Taken back I replied. "My name is Hatsune Miku. We mean absolutely no harm. You have been reborn, Luka, and now you can sing forever here!" I repeated what had been said to me by Akayane. Luka glared at me for a second and turned away.

"Whatever…I wish to be left alone for the time being." Her voice was stiff and emotionless. Rin stood up from the bed, placed the clothes on her bed stand and hid behind me.

"Of course. I'm so sorry if we caused any distress." I said whole heartedly and bowed slightly. Meiko, who had lived in Japan for a few years, had told me that was a sign of respect. I could tell Luka was older than me by at least three years, so it seemed fitting.

"N-No…It's fine. You didn't…" Luka whispered, pulling the sheet over her head. Meiko gave me a small smile and we exited her room.

"She had quite a tragic death. It'd be best to let her simmer down for a while." Akayane said, appearing behind us.

"May I ask how?" I questioned.

"Nope~" Akayane said, and then turned and walked away with out another word.

I blinked a few times as she spun out of my view and around a corner.

"Um, anyways. Now that there are four of us, I declare we shall have a sleep over in Miku's room tomorrow night. Got it?" Meiko said, and then clapped her hands once.

"S-Sure!" I said, nodding. I had never been able to go on sleepovers when I was alive back on Earth. I was too busy…Doing other things…

We then disbanded to go sing for the day. I sang a song entitled "Melt". Akayane told me I needed to sing it with more feeling but I couldn't. I mostly just thought of Len when I was given songs about love to sing but now I couldn't.

After the fifth failed attempt Akayane sighed and put down the music. "You better go make up or make out with Len or something, because you got fans back on earth that are waiting for more music, honey."

"I'm so so sorry; I will try better and harder next time! Please forgive me Akayane, p-please…" I said, bowing like mad. It had become a habit already. Akayane smiled and put her hand on my head.

"It's alright, Miku, my dear. I really do hope you and Len can work out whatever you're going through though. Best of luck! Now get outta here you crazy kid~" Akayane said, then shooed me out of the room. I laughed and waved as I walked out.

I wasn't looking where I was walking and accidently bumped into someone. My foot caught with theirs and they landed on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Len over me, his hands and legs on either side of me. My arms were raised above me in an unintentional alluring way. My eyes widened and my face felt incredibly hot.

Len stared down at me, his eyes also wide, yet shining brightly.

"Jesus Miku, when I said make up or make out with him, I didn't mean the last part! Fuckin' hormone-ified teens." Akayane said. She hen shook her head and walked away.

Len tried to scramble off me but slipped, landing on me, and now our bodies were touching, his lips against my cheek, and my body ached from having a hundred-something pound boy fall on me.

"I-I'm so sorry!" We both cried at the same time. But Len didn't move. He stayed, nuzzling my neck in an affectionate way.

"L-Len? What're you-" I started, but I stopped talking when I felt a salty tear against my cheek. I could tell it was Len's and my heart pulled in my chest. His hair was in my eyes and tickled my cheeks.

"I want to remember about you, Miku. I don't want to have this ache telling me that I'm hurting you by not remembering our past. I want to remember what made Meiko say that we were going out, I want to remember what we did to make her say that. I want to know why my head hurt when you sang that song." Len said, and then he sat up to look at me. A few more tears escaped his eyes. "I want you to tell me everything Miku; I want to remember why I feel this way about you."

I didn't know how to reply, but the relief that fell over me and my heart that was pounding in my ears and the over whelming need to cry cause me to kneel and pull him into a hug. I rested my cheek against his soft blonde hair, and pressed his head (unintentionally) into my chest area. I felt tears of joy slip down my cheeks and fall into Len's hair.

Len wrapped his arms around me, but innocently, resting on my back. He seemed so freaking innocent I really felt my heart melting inside me. What I really wanted more than anything though was to kiss him again.

But I fought the urge and instead kissed him lightly on his head. "Let's go to the piano room, and I'll start from there." I whispered.

He nodded and we reluctantly let go of each other. I stared at him for a second, searching his face, then gave him my most re assuring smile. He matched it with an amazing yet sad smile. I got up and took his hand and led him to the piano room.

I sat down at the seat and motioned for him to sit next to me. Our thighs touched and I felt my heart race again. I gave him a small smile and began playing "Last Night, Good Night".

I didn't sing, just played the melody. I turned to Len and noticed his eyes were closed, and he was swaying slightly.

"What happened…" I began, still playing, "is I was singing this song in memory of a man who died. I stopped half way through however unable to continue, and cried. As I was sitting there crying, you entered the room. You told me…That it…"

"That it was okay to cry every now and then." Len finished. "Because the only one you hurt is yourself…" Startled, I looked up at him. My fingers hit an incorrect key.

"Y-You remember?" I cried. Len opened his eyes and looked over at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered that. But that's all I remember…" Len said.

"Oh…" I whispered. I then turned back to the piano. "Hey Len, remember one of the songs you sang for me? I believe it was called 'Servant of Evil'. Here, let me play the opening chords for you to jolt your memory."

I paused and began the sweet melody. I saw Len's eyes widen. I hit the lowest keys twice to mimic a bell, and then moved out of the way. He paused, then hovered his hands above the keys and began

"_You are my princess__  
><em>_I am only your servant__  
><em>_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on__  
><em>_Even if the whole world turns against you__  
><em>_I'll become the only evil that is on your side___

_Our fates were decided on the day we came__  
><em>_Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same__  
><em>_Our elders were selfish for some reasons__  
><em>_Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons___

_If every creature alive hates you__  
><em>_I'll be there waiting, always true__  
><em>_So please keep smiling like you always do__  
><em>_None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!"_

He then stopped, his hands falling off the keys.

"Th-That's all I remember." He said, sitting stiffly.

"Y-Your voice is still as wonderful as ever…" I whispered. He blushed lightly and looked at me. I felt the distance between us lessen with each breath I took in. We were so close now, in just one second our lips would be touching…

"COCK-BLOCKED!" Akayane shouted, throwing open the doors. Len and I scrambled away from each other and Len glared slightly as Akayane.

Akayane rolled her eyes. "God, I really did do a shitty job…You're remembering so much, and so quickly…" Akayane murmured, staring at Len, then shook her head. She then walked over to me and whispered "But then again…Maybe I did it on purpose. I wouldn't let that reckless little shit forget absolutely everything and hurt you, deary."

She then smiled and winked at me. On her way out she hit Len on the head and said "have fun you crazy kids" before leaving us alone again. An awkward silence fell.

Len broke it by clearing his throat. "Uh…What'd she say to you?"

"O-oh, nothing of importance." I replied, waving away the comment. Akayane was indeed a strange girl…

"Anyways" I said, cutting off Len when he began to open his mouth to further interrogate. "We continued this cycle of meeting in the music room, singing for each other…It was by far the happiest two months of my life."

I turned to the piano and played a few keys very dramatically. "That is, until the day I died…"

I imagined watching this as a T.V. show. The camera would pan into Len's shocked face and cut to commercial about now.

"Y-You died?" Len was completely shocked. "So you're a…Ghost?" He then proceeded to reach out to touch me, and I figured he thought instead of touching solid flesh, his hand would go through me or something.

"God, you really did forget a lot of important things." I said, shaking my head and laughing slightly. I then turned and smiled at him sadly.

"Tell me now how you died." Len said sternly, putting his hand on my shoulder. Taking in a shaky breath, I began a recollection of that fateful day.

(Len's P.O.V.)

As Miku finished her story, I saw flash of me holding her bloody corpse after calling an ambulance. I was crying uncontrollably, and the feeling crashed over me now too, forcing tears to swell in my eyes. A single tear had run down Miku's cheek and a streak of blood ran out of her mouth.

Her eyes were open, staring up blankly at the sky, and I let out a scream.

"L-Len, you're crying!" Miku's voice pulled me out of the flashback. The relief of seeing her eyes full of emotion, her chest rising with breath, and her hand reaching out to touch the tear slipping down my cheek overwhelmed me.

I felt more tears slip out of my eyes, stripping me of any shreds of dignity I contained. I reached up and grasped her hand that was wiping the tear. I paused for a second before pulling her into a tight hug.

Miku really did have such a nice figure, and she was so delicate. I felt her hesitate for a second before she wrapped her arms around me. I could tell she partook in some sort of a sport by the perfectly toned arm muscles and firm palms against my back.

Yet, the thought of holding a dead girl chilled me. Without a second to hesitate, I pushed her away and the momentum was so much that she stumbled back slightly before falling off the chair. I felt slightly bad and reached my hand out to help her up from the ground.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you…" I muttered. Tears were forming in her eyes. She took my hand, then out of nowhere, she pulled me down and I landed with an "oomph".

She pinned me down and I slowly opened my eyes too look up at her. Her hair covered her eyes, creating a shadow over her face. With a swift move, a large smack rang out and my cheek stung and my head was forced to the side.

Why do I always get slapped by the least likely person? First that blue haired faggot, now Miku who seemed like the most innocent girl in the world.

She was panting, and finally she raised her head so I could see the regret swimming in her eyes in the forms of tears.

Yet her voice was steady as she said "Len. I can touch you, I can feel you, I can see you, I can smell you, and I can hear you. You can touch me, you can feel me, you can see me, you can smell me, and you can hear me. How does that make me any different than the living?"

I put my hand over her heart region, and her face turned red. Instead of feeling a heart beating, there was stillness. She was still warm, and my hand was against her breast, but a chill ran over me. There was no heartbeat. She was dead.

"Th-That's the difference Miku. You have no heartbeat…" My fist curled into a ball and she put her hands over mine. More tears overflowed from her perfect teal eyes.

(Miku's P.O.V.)

I wonder if it's okay to tell him the truth. I could lie so he wouldn't remember the guilt of Rin dying…

"Funny. You think the one thing that sets us apart is a heartbeat. The truth is, it's one thing that we have in common." I muttered, sitting up on top of him.

I pressed his hand into my chest (still relishing in the feeling of having his hand on my breast) before pulling I away and kissing his fisted hand.

I then took it and placed it on his chest. Even though it was as warm as a living persons', his chest was still.

He had begun hyperventilating and stared at his chest. I looked down at him now feeling even more regret. He looked so hysterical.

"H-How? How did I die?" He screamed. He began thrashing, trying to push me off of him.

Thanks to learning karate and self defense classes, I was able to struggle and pin him down. He looked up at me, pure hatred in his eyes before the tough mask crumbled and tears formed in his eyes.

It seems there's going to be quite a lot of tears shed between us.

(Len's P.O.V.)

I didn't know how I died, why I died, who killed me, if I committed suicide, or even when I died. It was so scary to not feel my heart thumping against my chest like it would be in this situation.

I looked up at Miku and it was then that I realized she was sitting on top of me, and…her area between her thighs was rubbing on mine. I felt my face grow hot as I realized she was wearing a skirt so I was touching it, separated by only her underwear.

Even though I had no beating heart, I felt something grow a little hard.

Fuck my life.

I wonder if Miku could feel it. She was staring down at me, a look of pity on her face. I tried to think of anti-boner thoughts, like…toothpaste. And lava. And division problems. And clouds.

Except the clouds were boob-shaped…

Shit! It's not working at all…I have to think of something fast before Miku notices…

"U-Uh Miku, I can't breathe…Let's sit on the chair again instead…" I said, looking away to void eye contact.

"Oh, okay! S-Sorry I didn't mean to-"She cut off and her face turned completely red and she froze. I noticed she had sat up so her entire weight was on top of me. I stifled a moan and she scrambled off.

We sat in possibly the most awkward silence of all time, Miku's face so red I thought steam would come out of her ears. Her legs snapped shut and her hands rested in her lap and she looked away.

Then out of nowhere her head snapped back and she stared at me. She was on her knees and made her way to where I sat, desperately trying to push down my erection.

With a still red face, she pulled away my hand. A look of lust…No, desperateness washed over her face.

"L-Len it's okay." She pulled my hand off of my lap and held it. "Because…Because I love you Len Kagamine!"

I felt my eyes widen and my head spin. No girl had ever told me that. At least, I think they hadn't.

"I have since when I first met you. Even though you took one look at me and snuffed your nose, I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. I studied hard to get into your special class and I became the nicest girl so you would notice me. I wanted you to return these feelings so badly I didn't know what I would do if you ever said you didn't like me back." Miku was in tears as her words spilled through her mouth.

"I-I need to know Len, and I'm sorry if I'm being pushy, but do you…Do you love me back?" Miku stammered. She looked up at me so expectantly my heart melted.

Yet with a breath I replied

"…No."

(Miku's P.O.V.)

I wish I knew how to explain the crashing feeling that hit me. Maybe a train. No, more like a thousand trains accompanied by a tidal wave and a hurricane. And a whale. No, more like 9,001 whales.

My breath got caught in my lungs and my eyes widened. I let go of his hand immediately and it dropped to the floor.

I couldn't even find it in me to cry. My sense of touch left me just plain numb.

"Listen, Miku, as much as I'd like to say yes and we ride off into the sunset or whatever, I don't love you. At least, not yet. Like I've said before Miku, I forget everything. I can't remember these moments we spent in the music room together, I can't remember the conversations we shared; I can't remember our classes together. Right now…You're kind of like a stranger."

It was like pouring salt on the wound. I guess that sound of breaking was my heart. A stranger? Is that really all I am to him?

I could feel the lump in my throat grow to the size of a bowling ball and swallowing it was possibly the second most painful thing to my death.

I had to speak. I cursed myself for having my voice come out squeaky as I replied "O-oh. I see. I guess it was quite sudden for me. I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I apologize sincerely…" I began bowing. "W-well, I'm going to go get ready for bed. Goodnight Len." I tried to force a smile but it came out as a grimace.

I then got to my feet and walked to my bedroom in a daze. My head hurt like I had gotten shot, and my body ached so badly I wanted to collapse and never awake.

It was when I had closed and locked my door, shut off all my lights, buried myself under the covers and shoved my face into a pillow when I began sobbing.

I cried for hours on end. I thrashed around in my hysterics, pushing off the covers before a breeze came in and I pulled them back around me and continued crying.

"I…I wish I had died for real when I was hit by that car." I moaned at one point.

I stuffed my head into a pillow and thought of how stupid I was being.

Like a certain main character in the most retarded book I have ever read back when I was alive. When the girls love interest left she sat around crying or something for nearly a year. I didn't want to be as spineless and as much of an emotional wreck as that bitch.

I wanted to be like the girl from my favorite book, who when her love interest left her, she continued fighting and searching for the items they needed to defeat the villain in the book.

I didn't know what to do and how to do it.

For now…Being a little drama queen bitch felt like the right thing to do. With that settled I went ahead and let my overly dramatic self cry to sleep.


End file.
